


Snippets of Adelaide’s Life

by Seven_Artemis



Series: Tale of Adelaide [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Demons, Devildom, Drabble, F/M, Food, Love, Multi, Short Stories, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Artemis/pseuds/Seven_Artemis
Summary: Stand alone short side stories for Tale of Adelaide. Mainly revolves around third person POV or Adelaide’s POV, but if you request it I will try my best to do another POV. No promises.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Tale of Adelaide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609162
Kudos: 24





	1. Adelaide’s Athleticism

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the Shall We Date?: Obey Me characters

Lunch time at RAD varied from student to student based on their schedule. Adelaide always spends her lunch with Lucifer, Mammon, Luke, and Asmodeus who shared the same lunch period as her. Being a human in Devildom meant she would often face disrespectful demons, and this held true with the lunch staffs at RAD. They always purposely take their time with her order, occasionally even claiming to forget her existence. Luke, who walks with her from their previous class, also deals with some of the disrespect, but since he is an angel rather than a powerless human, they serve him first. Despite his insistence on staying, she always made Luke go ahead and sit at their table first while she waited. It never took longer than 20 minutes because they couldn't make her wait too long or she would retaliate just like she did to Ramor (the calculus teacher from Tale of Adelaide chapter 3). None of the staffs were dumb enough to take a risk and lose, not only their jobs, but their life due to Diavolo's anger.

For the first time since Adelaide's arrival in Devildom, Luke decided to point out her choice in food. “Adele, shouldn’t you eat more than that?”

The demon brothers were already familiar with her healthy eating habits. After all, they lived in the same house and Adelaide was strict about what food would be served to her; not to mention Asmodeus who decided to follow her example. However, Luke who just witnessed her athleticism in Physical Education the period prior, was surprised and confused by her choice of lunch.

* * *

_“I don’t like basketball,” Luke sighed as he sat on the sidelines waiting for his turn. Their activities in Physical Education varies depending on their teacher’s mood, but since their teacher was a basketball coach, it was only expected they will have to play basketball eventually. Luke, despite being a millennial Celestial being, has not grown past his current height for several centuries. So when it comes to a sport where height is one of the main advantages, Luke grew to ~~despise~~ hate it (“despise is too strong of a word!”) _

_“Really? It’s not too bad when you get the hang of it,” Adelaide chuckled as she watched the current game result in her team’s loss. The class had been split into a blue team and a red team, and the latter was losing their second match. The whistle blew, signaling the end of the current game and the next batch of students were called up to play. “Wish me luck!”_

_Luke smiled and wished her luck, since she was part of the next batch of students on the red team and Beelzebub was for the blue team. The prize for the winning team was a day of free meal at Hell's Kitchen and that was enough for Beelzebub to put in some effort. He could already see their team losing before the tip off even occurred. However, what occurred next surprised him. Adelaide was chosen for the tip off and as she crouched in an athletic stance, ready to jump, her eyes were sharp and focused and the way she licked her lips made him shudder; she looked like a predator._

_The coach, who doubled as the referee, began to tip off but Adelaide didn’t jump. However, the second the demon landed, the ball had been stolen from his hands and was in the possession of the red team. Luke watched in awe as Adelaide was in complete control of her team; she gave them pre-established signals and kept them all coordinated. The red team, for the first time that day, was in the lead with 23-53 by the time the game was almost over._

_They managed to pass Beelzebub every time with Adelaide’s quick reflexes and agile movements. She didn’t have the strength or ability to dunk, but she performed all sorts of shoots with unconventional forms. Before they knew it, the game ended and the red team roared with cheers despite initially looking down on Adelaide due to her race. In the final two games, with Adelaide participating as a coach and then as a player again, the red team turned it around and won. Beelzebub hung his head at the loss, since he was looking forward to a free meal. Solomon, who was on his team, could only pat his back sympathetically and said, “don’t worry about it.” He knew from the start what Adelaide was capable of; even though she was the Vice President of the cheer and stunt team, she was an all rounder athlete and grew up playing many sports on the streets._

_“Beel, wanna join my team at Hell’s Kitchen tomorrow? You can have my pass since you eat a lot. I will be fine with a salad,” Adelaide offered. She could never resist spoiling Beelzebub with food and cuddles, given that he resembled her puppy Mocha. Besides, she knew they would've won if there wasn't a rule forbidding them from using any demonic (or angelic) power._

_The large demon shook his head, “you won that prize. You should use it.” Despite his words, his stomach growled hungrily, causing her to smile and shove the ticket in his hands._

_“Then I’ll use it for you. In return you can pay for my salad and keep me company,” Beelzebub had nothing to say in return except thank you but his bright face was enough for her._

* * *

“You were up against several demons and Beel! I’m surprised you’re not eating more to make up for the lost energy,” Luke exclaimed after he retold the story.

Adelaide blinked owlishly, “but I am eating more than usual. I don’t have a large stomach to begin with.” The angel was shocked yet again, but couldn’t say anything more as he just realized that she indeed never ate a lot to begin with.


	2. Takoyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a chat between the brothers. It’s a really short chapter because it’s 4 am right now and I should be sleeping instead of writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested, check out the main story: Tale of Adelaide

Adelaide was casually strumming her guitar to a new song Lucifer composed. He was quite talented; every piece he made was unique and interesting. All of a sudden, her phone pinged, indicating an incoming message.

_  
‘Satan: Adele, do you have time right now?_

_Adelaide: Yea, what’s up?_

_Satan: Can you come to my room? I have something for you._

_Adelaide: Be right there’_

She hummed in thought as she set her guitar back on its stand. Satan rarely gave her anything; sure he lends her books from his library, but she could count on one hand the amount of times he actually got her a gift. At least compared to some of the other boys: Mammon liked to take her out to shop occasionally, and despite his complaints about the prices, he always got her whatever she wanted, Asmodeus loves to shower her with beauty products that he wanted to try with her, and although it was only during his free time, even Lucifer gifted her more things than Satan. Adelaide didn’t mind too much though; she was a bit of a materialistic person, but Satan has a lot of interesting, rare, and one-of-a-kind books that she was grateful he even lends to her.

His room was a floor above hers, but it was still a relatively quick walk. Before she even knocked on the door, it opened and she was pulled in by the wrist. “Satan?” He only lifted a finger to his mouth in response, indicating to stay quiet.

“I got you some takoyaki from the Human Realm. It’s still warm thanks to some preservation magic. But you should probably eat it before Beel smells it,” he handed her a small container with the said food.

“I love takoyaki!” Adelaide exclaimed as her eyes lit up and she gave Satan a quick hug before digging into the snack. The tip of his ears turned pink from the brief contact; it wasn’t often she hugged him. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed it didn’t last longer. But it was fine as long as she was happy and she certainly did look satisfied with her cheeks filled with food. It reminded him of that small creature he saw in a store in the Human Realm called a hamster.

“I. Smell. Food!” Just as Adelaide swallowed the last takoyaki, Beelzebub bursted into the room. “Where is it?” He looked starved, despite having a post-lunch meal not too long ago. But he was the Avatar of Gluttony for a reason.

“Sorry Beel, there’s no more food. I’ll go make you some if you wait for me in the kitchen,” she offered, knowing that he might end up eating something he shouldn’t if he didn’t eat. Beelzebub nodded and practically rushed out of the room towards the kitchen. Adelaide chuckled and walked over to Satan who looked a bit upset by the sudden intrusion. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, relishing for a brief moment the flush of pink on his face. “Thank you again for the snack. I better go make something for Beel before he eats the pan again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love takoyaki. I love grilled squid too. Ahhh calamari and sushi are amazing too! Seafood just tastes so good! I was wondering if any of my readers agree?
> 
> Oh and I was thinking of another chapter about Lucifer composing music. I think he is the type who can play piano and is interested in classical music but also touches into other genres occasionally. If anyone has anything to add to that, feel free to let me know and if I include it I’ll be sure to credit you!


	3. Textbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a chat between Satan and Asmodeus. Satan refuses to lend Asmo his textbook after he scribbled in it, so Asmo goes to Adelaide.

“Addy love!” Adelaide jumped from the sudden bang of her door, almost dropping her guitar in surprise. She honestly really should be getting used to the brothers doing this but it doesn’t get any easier.

With a sigh and a bored expression, she asked “Asmo, what do you need now?” The Avatar of Lust pouted slightly as he sat down on the bed to her left in order to sit closer to her without the guitar neck getting in the way. Adelaide had continued to strum her guitar and jot down notes on music sheets, almost seeming to completely ignore Asmodeus’s presence.

“Why do you think I need something? Can’t I just spend time with my favorite human?” She gave him a pointed look in response, clearly showing her disbelief.

“You only call me Addy when you need something from me.”

“Oops. I got caught~” He hummed, not particularly caring that she noticed that habit of his. He knew Adelaide always gave in to him in the end anyways. Who could refuse if the beautiful Avatar of Lust was asking them a favor? Well besides his brothers. “I wanted to borrow your textbook. The one for Devildom History.”

“Satan told you he wasn’t lending you his, didn’t he?” Asmodeus blinked in surprise for a moment, not quite expecting her to know already. But he recovered quite quick.

“Ehh... how did you find out?” He purred as he leaned in to whisper into her ear, “were you following me? Or did you take a peek at my DDD to check my messages?”

Adelaide stopped strumming her guitar for a moment and Asmodeus smiled in victory. But, he really should’ve known she wasn’t the type to get flustered easily. She turned her head to look him in the eyes with sultry eyes and a slight smirk. “Did you want me to be invested in your life,” she placed the guitar pick down and lifted her left hand to cup his cheek. Adelaide made direct eye contact with him as she continued, “do you want me to focus only on you? To want to know everything about you? And to get jealous enough to check if you were texting other girls?” She leaned in as if she were going to kiss him, but her lips moved on past to whisper into his ear. “The answer is no.”

She giggled as she leaned back to her original position and pointed at her DDD that was holding down the music sheets in case wind blew in through the windows. “Satan actually already messaged me before you arrived. He said you might come ask me for my textbook and warned me that you scribble in them.”

Asmodeus pouted again but she put a finger to his lips before he could speak. “But. I’ll lend you my textbook. Only on the condition that if you scribble in it, you’re answering to Lucifer when he asks.”

“I knew you’ll come through for me!” He grinned and threw his arms around her in a hug. Adelaide always gave in to him in the end. He knew that as a fact.

“Yes yes, you’re welcome Asmo,” she wasn’t quite able to hug him back while holding a guitar but he didn’t mind. “The textbook is on my desk. And no, I will not give you the answers to the homework.”

Adelaide **almost** always gave in to him in the end. Asmodeus sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was a cute idea for Asmo to call her Addy when he wanted something from her. Usually he and the brothers call her Adele or Adelaide.


	4. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweet late night moment between the Avatar of Pride and Adelaide. This is some time after chapter 16 but before chapter 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be included in the main story eventually, but right now I’m in the process of majorly editing the main story (again) because I was unsatisfied with a few things.
> 
> Based on the fanart someone drew of Lucifer passed out from exhaustion. I couldn’t find it, but if someone knows who the artist is, please let me know in the comment so that I could give credit.

For Adelaide to wake up in the middle of the night, the sun would have to rise from the west. In her entire 21 years of living, she could definitely count the number of times it happened on one hand. Sleep had always been her number one true love. But today was different because, for once, no one else was in her bed beside her. Usually Mammon or the twins would sleep in her room. Occasionally, Leviathan would join them. Although it has only been a few months, she grew accustomed to having at least one of the brothers there to the point it felt unusual for them not to be. It was frightening how quick a human could adapt.

The time read 2:17 on her D.D.D. and yet, Adelaide didn’t feel as if she could fall back asleep. It was a foreign feeling for her and she could not say she liked it. She recalled that Solomon had always prepared tea and small sandwiches _(made by the house’s chef)_ for her when this happened; Adelaide didn’t even have to get out of bed. Though this time, she had to prepare it herself. Perhaps, she mused, she was too reliant on Solomon.

Throwing a soft cardigan over her shoulders, she set off on a mission to have a late night snack. The corridors were dark and all the lights had been set to a serene dim ambience. Absentmindedly, she noted that there was still light peeking out from under Lucifer’s door. He was definitely working late again.

The eldest born had always been an enigma to Adelaide; but at the same time, he felt very familiar. It was a contradicting feeling. Perhaps it was because pride and confidence, although different, were a bit similar. She made a mental note to make an extra cup of tea and more sandwiches to share with him. Adelaide knew firsthand how it felt to work yourself to the bones even during the night. People always assumed that she was naturally a prodigy who was good at everything she tried; but talent or not, it was hard work that truly shone at the end of the day.

Unsurprisingly, Beelzebub was in the kitchen raiding the refrigerator. But Adelaide was smart enough to mark her ingredients as off limits. It didn’t stop him the first time, but after facing her angered state, he didn’t dare to touch it. Instead, Beelzebub’s vision began to naturally ignore the sight of any food with her name on it. It definitely came as a shock and eye opener to the other brothers, who had not yet incurred her anger.

Adelaide ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sending the glutton back to his room. He may have been the only one to witness her anger, but she always had a huge soft spot for the twins, especially Beelzebub, who reminded her of her family dog, Duke.

* * *

To those who thought Adelaide was a good cook, you are half right. She can definitely whip up several amazing dishes and would be considered a decent cook; but that was not the case a few years back. Her cooking was never as bad as Solomon’s _(it would take skills to reach that level of monstrosity)_ , but at best, it was just barely edible. Her mother, who was not surprisingly good in the kitchen _(because of her housewife-like appearance)_ , was horrified and drilled Adelaide with several recipes. She used to have nightmares until her brain conveniently buried the memories. And if you thought you can’t mess up sandwiches, **it’s clear you have never seen Solomon try to make one.**

* * *

With a teapot full of chamomile tea, two mugs, and a plate of _(cute)_ small rectangular sandwiches on a tray, she set off to the Avatar of Pride’s room. Adelaide knocked softly on the door twice and upon getting no response, she cracked the door open to take a peek. He was slumped over the desk with one arm in the air and a pen dangling from his hand, just barely holding on. She had to resist snorting with laughter; she never expected Lucifer to look so adorable. But it was also worrying that he worked himself to this state. Carefully making her way in, she set down the tray on the coffee table by the sofa before moving to wake the demon. Of course she snuck in a few quick pictures as well because it was such an unusual sight.

“Luci-” she said as she reached out to touch his shoulder. His reflex was instantaneous. His name got cut off when he slammed his hand on her throat and pinned together her wrists with his other hand. His eyes were glazed over, clearly not fully awake. If it were a different situation, Adelaide might have been tempted to giggle at the fact that someone was using a pen as a threatening weapon. But given that the pen was pressing uncomfortably at her throat and one of the strongest demons in Devildom was pinning her down, she didn’t feel the urge to laugh. But Adelaide wasn’t one to go down easily; she raised one knee to push against his chest, using it as support as she used her other leg to curl around his body, trying to flip their positions using the momentum.

“Adelaide?” Before she could even attempt to retaliate, Lucifer finally registered the situation. He released her immediately and helped her stand up. “I apologize.”

She rubbed her throat and let out a few practiced notes to test her vocal cords. “It’s fine, there was no damage done. **But** if you really want to apologize, you should take a break and join me.” Adelaide didn’t bother waiting for his response and grabbed his wrist to pull him towards the sofa. 

Lucifer sighed and did as she asked; after a few months of knowing Adelaide, he could surely say she was more stubborn than his lord. Once her decision was made, she stopped at nothing to go through with it, even if it inconvenienced him. But he must admit, the sandwiches and tea were... satisfying. He had skipped dinner in favor of finishing up more reports and although demons didn’t require 3 meals a day like humans, he was feeling a bit peckish.

“Thank you for the tea and sandwiches. I can take care of the cleanup. You should retire to your room now.” He suggested as he stood up to go back to work. Falling asleep had already taken enough time away and even if Adelaide’s food was appreciated, it delayed him further.

“ _Wind, heed my wish_ ,” Adelaide murmured and Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly when a huge gust forced him back down. The gust didn’t affect anything but him, as evident by the undisturbed stacks of papers on his desk. She took the chance to pull his upper body down so that his head rested on her lap. “You need to get some proper sleep. I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

“ **And tell me, why should I listen to your words?** ”

“I’ll tell Lord Diavolo,” her deadpanned face showed that she was absolutely serious. If his lord found out... well... his pestering and interferences may end up being worse than Adelaide’s. So he reluctantly let his eyes close and drift back to the darkness of his dreams.

Seeing him so defenseless in her lap felt stranger than waking up in the middle of the night. She couldn’t help but snap a few selfies. Placing her D.D.D. down beside her, she gently brushed his hair out of his face. Adelaide was shocked how soft it felt; although that shock faded when she remembered that Asmodeus was the reason behind the high quality shower supplies she owned. Therefore, he was likely also the culprit for the reason behind the softness of Lucifer’s hair. 

As her fingers absentmindedly played with his hair, as she often did with Ren as well as the demon brothers, she found herself drifting off. She felt Lucifer’s low rumbled purring before she heard it and it was quite soothing. The condition of having one of the Avatars of Sin beside her had been fulfilled and her eyelids was feeling heavy now that her stomach was filled as well. The memory of the promise to wake Lucifer up drifted by in her brain as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Lucifer woke up, he felt pleasantly refreshed. His nights were seldom peaceful as he got plagued by memories of the Great Celestial War haunting his dreams. He noted that he had turned in his sleep and was facing Adelaide’s stomach. Her hand was entangled in his hair and her head was slumped forward. It couldn’t have been very comfortable for her and yet she looked so peaceful. ~~Although reluctant to part with the warm feeling~~ Lucifer carefully sat up and carried her to his bed. There was still plenty of time before breakfast, so he let her rest as gratitude for the rare peaceful sleep.

With his mind refreshed, he set back to working on the reports, finding that he went through them with much more ease. ~~Perhaps he should take a break with Adelaide more often.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide later wakes up surrounded by the smell of Lucifer and finds that she likes it. Occasionally after that, he’ll find his shirt missing for a week before it magically appears again. She actually does this sometimes to the other brothers too.
> 
> Also! Also! Does anyone notice that Adelaide didn’t get hexed when she entered his room without permission? I thought it would be cute that despite his strict attitude and sometimes harsh words and everything, she is his “favorite”.


End file.
